In conventional systems, a human caller using a first mobile voice communication device makes voice contact in a voice call to a second mobile voice communication device. The mobile communication devices include cellular phones and personal digital assistants (PDA). The second communication device captures and stores information associated with the voice call in a voice call log. The information includes caller identification (ID) data, and the date/time of the contact phone numbers. However, this information is used in only the most rudimentary ways, such as providing security authentication of the human caller, and providing a basic journal of voice call activity between the second communication device and the human.
To meet increasing demand for a multi-functional communication device, manufacturers of mobile voice communication devices are continually adding additional applications to the mobile voice communication devices. As a result, mobile voice communication devices are increasingly becoming more than just wireless telephones. Rather, in addition to handling voice data, some mobile telephones have a display unit to display graphical data to support email, Web browsing, and other non-voice features. The application programs operating on the mobile voice communication devices also provide the ability to capture and store information associated with a voice call. Examples of information associated with a voice call include the telephone number of the second communication device and the date/time of the voice call. In one example, the voice call information is stored to a call log operating on the mobile voice communication device.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an improved means of associating data sets that are associated with a voice call.